doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Doctor Who merchandise news CD]] The Mind of Evil CD :The cover of The Mind of Evil CD has been released. :The 2xCD set has a RRP of £13.99 :The Mind of Evil stars Jon Pertwee and Roger Delgado, and will be released on the 12th February 2009 in the UK DWM 403 cover :The cover of Doctor Who Magazine Issue #403 has been released. :In this Edition :* Countdown to Christmas - The Cybermen are set to return in the Christmas special, DWM previews the Next Doctor with exclusive interviews and brand new photos :* The Next Doctor Speaks - David Tennant's co star David Morrissey talks about Blackpool, Cybermen and playing the Doctor :* Genesis of the Cybermen - The fact of fiction examines how Cybus Industries created the terrifying armoured giants in a parallel world :* Season Survey Results - Which Doctor Who story has been voted as the readers favourite :* Unto us a child is born - It's Christmas in stockbridge....or is it? new comic strip :* Gavrok and Roll - The Time Team take a 50's tour of the Rock and Roll years :* Win Roboform and Santa masks worth £400 :* The Watchers Christmas Quiz :* Plus much more DWM 403 is due for release on the 11th December The Next Doctor DVD :The cover of The Next Doctor DVD has been released. :Also on the DVD is the 2008 Doctor Who Prom :The Next Doctor stars David Morrissey and David Tennant and will be released on January 19th in the UK Nemonite Invasion CD :The cover of The Nemonite Invasion has been released. :The Nemonite Invasion is read by Catherine Tate, and is available on the 12th February in the UK To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * The "to do list": Doctor Who Collectors Wiki:To do list. * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. [[The Tomb of the Cybermen (DVD)|'The Tomb of the Cybermen']] The once-feared Cybermen have disappeared from the universe without trace. An expedition from Earth arrives on Telos - homeworld of the Cybermen - to try and discover exactly what has become of the silver giants... find out more! The Plotters London, November 1605. The TARDIS materializes at a crucial moment in British history. While Ian and Barbara set off for the Globe Theatre, Vicki accompanies the Doctor on a mysterious mission to the court of King James... find out more! [[Marco Polo (CD)|'Marco Polo']] When the TARDIS breaks down on the Roof of the World, Central Asia in 1289, its occupants are met by the explorer Marco Polo. His mammoth undertaking is to cross the desert to Peking, and before long he has set his mind on presenting the TARDIS to the emperor Kublai Khan as a gift on his arrival. Unless they can persuade Polo otherwise, the Doctor and his companions will lose their only means to escape this moment in history... find out more! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse